Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ronan The Accuser is a major antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, appearing as the main antagonist of the 2014 film Guardians of the Galaxy, and as one of the secondary antagonists (alongside Mar-Vell) of the 2019 film Captain Marvel. He is the ruthless council member of The Kree, answering only to The Kree Emperor, and is Thanos's former right-hand man and lietuant. He is portrayed in both films by Lee Pace. History Captain Marvel He appears as a leader and councilor of The Kree, answering to The Kree Emperor, and a ruthless warlord working as Thanos's lieutenant. He employs both Mar Vell and Yon Rogg to help Thanos wipe out the entire universe population, starting with The Skrull Empire. However, Ronan noticed that The Starforce are failing their mission, thus he decided to contact Yon Rogg via holgram and he orders the ruthless commander to stop his operations, implying that he will continue them all by himself. Yon Rogg however disagrees, as he is eager to prove Thanos that he is better than Ronan and that he should be his right-hand man and heir to the throne of The Black Order. Ronan is later informed by Yon Rogg about Carol Denver/Captain Marvel's location. Ready to prove himself to Thanos instead of Yon Rogg, Ronan launches a space attack on Captain Marvel, but she manages to destroy the aircrafts which Ronan had sent. Ronan is scared off by her, but he swears to return for the human race. Guardians of The Galaxy Ronan returns as the true main antagonist of this movie, as Thanos is the primary antagonist of the film's first half. He is sent by Thanos to retrieve the orb and help him wipe out the populace of the entire universe. He also plotted with Thanos to conquer Xandar. He sent Gamora to retrieve the orb and kill The Guardians for him and Thanos, not realizing that she will eventually betray him. Later, Ronan is called by the Other because Thanos wants to talk to him. During the meeting the Other passes belittling Ronan, eventually yelling at him for raising his voice in Thanos' presence. Ronan, tired of the Other's insults, kills him with his Universal Weapon, prompting Thanos to turn around and speak to him directly, saying their deal is still in place but he will kill him if he does not bring him the Orb. Ronan finally tracks Gamora thanks to a message from Drax, Ronan pursues Gamora but is stopped by Drax that only seeks revenge against him for murdering his family. Ronan easily defeats Drax, Nebula called to inform him that she has recovered the Orb. After recovering the orb, he betrays Thanos in order to gain the orb and control the universe himself. He later confronts The Guardians of The Galaxy, attempting to defeat them and destroy the human race. However, they hold hands and use the power of the orb, thus defeating and ending The Accuser for good. Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master of Hero Category:Jingoist Category:Murderers Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Delusional Category:Total Darkness Category:Totalitarians Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Leaders Category:Minions Category:Enforcers Category:Right-Hand Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:War Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Foremost Category:Hegemony Category:Vandals Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Assasins Category:Marvel Villains Category:Males Category:Saboteurs Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Rivals Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains